Field of the Invention
The presented invention relates in general to a touch device, and more particularly to a method for detecting and tracking finger and other gestures using a touch device.
Description of the Related Art
Touch devices, such as tablets and touchscreen laptops, are becoming increasingly prevalent. However, certain applications have not taken adequate advantage of such touch technology.